Jay Baruchel
|Voices = Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III}} Jay Baruchel (born April 9, 1982) is a Canadian actor who has starred in many movies including Tropic Thunder, I Am Reed Fish, She's Out of My League (with T.J. Miller), Million Dollar Baby, Fetching Cody, The Trotsky, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (with Alfred Molina) and Night at the Museum 2. Baruchel is the voice of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III in the films How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World as well as the Cartoon Network series, DreamWorks Dragons: The Series,Raymundo, Neil. (Date Published - March 3, 2012). DreamWorks Dragons: The Series • ToonBarnToonBarn. ToonBarn. and the Netflix Original Series, Dragons: Race to the Edge, and the short films Gift of the Night Fury, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Dawn of the Dragon Racers and the movie short, Book of Dragons. Biography Baruchel was born in Ottawa, Ontario, the son of Robyne (née Ropell), a freelance writer, and Serge Baruchel, an antique dealer. He grew up and, to this day, lives in the Notre-Dame-de-Grâceneighbourhood of Montreal, Quebec, and has a younger sister, Taylor. His paternal grandfather was a Sephardic Jew, while his three other grandparents were from a Christian background (of French, Irish, and German descent). Baruchel has said that he is "probably agnostic". Career His first time on television was a guest star appearance in Are you Afraid of the Dark? in 1995 and 1999-2000. One of his first major acting roles was on local television series My Hometown in 1996. From 1997 to 1998, he co-hosted Popular Mechanics for Kids with Elisha Cuthbert. After appearing briefly in Cameron Crowe's Oscar-winning Almost Famous, Baruchel won the role of Steven Karp on Judd Apatow's acclaimed yet short-lived television series Undeclared, where he starred alongside Seth Rogen, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam, and Monica Keena. He then appeared with James Van Der Beek in Roger Avary's The Rules of Attraction. In 2004, Baruchel played boxing hopeful Danger Barch in Clint Eastwood's Million Dollar Baby. Baruchel then starred in Nemesis Game and Fetching Cody, before appearing opposite Don Johnson on the WB's Just Legal in 2005, and guest-starring on the CBS drama Numb3rs in 2006. Baruchel appeared in the films Knocked Up (which reunited him with Judd Apatow, Jason Segel, and Seth Rogen), I'm Reed Fish, Just Buried, and the Ben Stiller-directed Tropic Thunder, alongside Jack Black, Nick Nolte, Steve Coogan and Robert Downey, Jr. He co-starred with Seth Rogen in the 2007 trailer for Jay and Seth vs. The Apocalypse, created by Rogen and Evan Goldberg as a strategy to garner interest and funding for a similar, larger-scale project (later made in 2013 as This Is the End). In 2008, he appeared in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. He also made a brief appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian. In 2010, Baruchel starred in the films The Trotsky, DreamWorks' She's Out of My League (opposite Alice Eve), and the live-action Disney adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He also voiced the starring role in the acclaimed animated feature, How to Train Your Dragon, a role he has subsequently continued throughout the franchise, including its television series. Also in 2010, he played two supporting characters in the Canadian comedy series The Drunk and On Drugs Happy Fun Time Hour. He developed the screenplay for Goon, with Evan Goldberg, playing Johnny Klutz, a character of his own creation. Goon co-stars Sean William Scott and fellow Canadian actor, Eugene Levy. Baruchel will also star in and direct the comedy/horror/slasher film Pig. Baruchel also appeared in the 2010 Adidas Originals ad campaign, "Cantina", in conjunction with the FIFA World Cup and in video clips for Canadian prog-rockers Rush's 2012–13 Clockwork Angels tour. In July 2012, he appeared in the music video for the song "Toxic Waltz" by rapper Necro. In the summer of 2013, he starred in the hit apocalyptic comedy This Is the End and in 2014, he appeared in the RoboCop remake and reprised his role as Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Baruchel is in the process of writing the sequel to Goon. In July 2014, it was announced that Baruchel will be starring in the FXX comedy Man Seeking Woman which premiered in January 2015. Selected Filmography DreamWorks Dragons Franchise Filmography Trivia *According to producer Douglas Sloan, Jay Baruchel was very emphatic that no one would play Hiccup but him, and that he was happy to come aboard and to voice Hiccup in the TV series.Glennon, Christopher. (2015). "DreamWorks Dragons: Race To The Edge" Interview With Showrunners Art Brown and Douglas Sloan. Gallery 2010 how to train your dragon 009.jpg JayBaruchel.jpg DoNR-VoiceCast.jpg|Credits for Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders HBD-Jay Baruchel.jpg Notes and References External links * * * * * Site Navigation Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Males Category:Cast and Crew Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Real Life Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge